gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 292
Part A Introduction During a shopping trip, Tae suggests to Shinpachi to change his look. The two noticeably decide to help the two people who really need it more than Shinpachi does, Gintoki and Kagura. Plot Tae and Shinpachi are in a shopping district, Shinpachi carrying Tae's extra clothes that will be used for her hostess duties. Shinpachi complains about his one outfit, his iconic blue and white twin striped kimono which he wears more to stand out. Tae decides to buy him new clothes as thanks, while Shinpachi wonders about Gintoki, who also usually wears the same clothing. The siblings end up seeing him as he prepares to buy new clothes. It turns out he's in front of a store that sells nothing but his signature wear, he's a regular customer, and that the clothes are actually alien school gym uniforms. The siblings also notice Kagura looking at a store that sells her signature hair accessory, which are revealed to be jockstraps for the same alien school. Horrified, Shinpachi drags the two to a store where they will buy new clothes for them. Tae decides that they shouldn't deviate from their normal look so they should look for seasonal wear. The girls wonder why Gintoki keep his short sleeve shirt as well as having one arm out of his kimono (it's because he thinks it's cool) and an embarrassed Gintoki decides to try some new winter outfits. Tae gives Gintoki a long sleeve version of his black shirt, but the samurai ends up ripping of the shirt in half, stating that he felt weird without having his arm free; Tae then gives him a mantle to wear over his short sleeves, he ends up becoming pantsless, still stating feeling weird without some part of his body exposed. Tae then decides that his look should be him in his underwear wearing a full head hat. Gintoki complains that in this winter wear he won't be able to take out his sword as he's cold, and suggests that he should use one of Kagura's 'ornament' to keep his 'sword' warm, earning Kagura's ire. After calming her down, Tae decides to dress her up without the ornaments and adding a cat-eared hat to complement it. Two horned jockstraps jutted out of her head through the hat as Kagura states that she feels incomplete without her ornaments. Tae gives her a bauble to tie around her hair, leading to a horn protruding on top of them (creating the appearance of male genitals on the back of her head). Gintoki states that since her ornaments and his bare shoulder are part of their identity, they need something to complement them, in Kagura's case, putting briefs on her head. Increasingly annoyed at his two friends, Shinpachi tells them to stop letting others dictate their style and thus choose the clothes they think is best. Later outside the shop, Gintoki and Kagura return dressed in their usual style, and agree that their signature style is best. Tae apologizes for getting involved and agrees with them, along with Shinpachi... who dresses completely different. Gintoki and Kagura berate his hypocrisy. After the end of the new opening featuring Shinpachi's new clothes, Shinpachi apologizes and asks that the animation return to his old style for next week. Characters *Shimura Tae *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura Trivia Part B Introduction Shinpachi struggles to teach his new students (really a bunch of disinterested hobos). That is until Kondou finds a scroll written by his late father that may give him the chance to turn things around! But this is Gintama, it's never that simple. Plot Shinpachi teaches sword exercises to a group of men until Tae arrives to give them chocolate covered macadamia nuts, afterwards they spit and curse at him. The teen laments that ever since the Beam Sword Style Arc, they were able to get some new disciples, who unfortunately cared more about the treats then the teachings. To make matters worse, one of his assistant teachers, Gintoki, is teaching the hobos the Turtle school instead of swordsmanship. After Shinpachi dismisses them, Kyuubei suggests that the concept of an ultimate move might make the hobos more eager to learn. Kondou appears under the porch, giving Shinpachi a scroll that Tae reveals holds the ultimate technique for their sword style: Evil Holy Sword Let's Dancing All Night Rising Special Ultra Miracle Super Mario Brothers Second Edition Luigi's Counterattack Director's Cut. Kyuubei and Kondou also share their secret techniques (an eye activation and a p*nis sword respectively) also adding beeps and shortening it. Moving on, the scroll reveals the technique seems to be four button moves that Gintoki states references dodging an attack and countering with a sword drawing strike. The group decides to test out the technique. Kyuubei starts by using her secret skill; Shinpachi loses because in getting ready to attack he accidentally touched her, activating her ingrained response to any male touching her. Kondou decides to help next, using his 'sword', but Tae beats him up and throws him out. Gintoki tries, but Shinpachi ends up losing because Gintoki uses the technique before Shinpachi. Shinpachi becomes disheartened when everyone learned the easy skill and leaves. Alone, he finds more to the scroll that tells him to travel to a distant land using the move to find the ultimate things that are needed in combination with it... cacao and macadamia nut. Leading back to the next day, where Shinpachi teaches a group of hobos until Tae arrives with chocolate covered macadamia nuts, with the men spiting at him. Characters *Obi Hajime (flashback) *Shimura Shinpachi *Shimura Tae *Shimura Ken (flashback and voiceover) *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Kondou Isao Trivia * The Tendou technique is written in phonetic Kanji, except for Evil Holy Sword and Counterattack. There's no meaning behind it except to show how it's pronounced. It's a common thing for special attacks. * Kyuubei's technique Man**kyou Tentsuugan is a spoof of the Naruto technique Mangekyou Sharingan. The beep can be replaced by 'ko' (making the word manko meaning vag*na) * The four button sequence are Street Fighter attack commands. * The entire battles scenes are also from Street Fighter. Trivia The opening and ending songs are sung by the same groups who sung the opening (Okamoto's) and ending (THREE LIGHTS DOWN KINGS) of Durarara x2 Shou respectively. Category:Episodes